


When the dust has settled

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the dust from the war settled Draco found himself at the bottom of society, with no hopes of ever regaining his old power back. He accepted his future, but when his heart desired something, someone, he found himself doing whatever he could to have a change at happiness, even if it meant using an old law meant for Pure Blood arranged marriages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally began writing this almost three years, and decided to finish it for the WIP big bang. However, this is not complete, but I'm far more pleased with this story and I know I'll finish it.

After he was rescued by Potter and his friends, from Crabbe’s Fiendfyre, Draco tried to escape the school while he still could. However, while Goyle managed to get away, Draco wasn’t as as lucky. He lost contact with Goyle, and without a wand Draco knew he would be an easy target for both the dark or the light side. It was cowardly of him, but after everything he went through since he first joined the dark side, the wrong side, he was surprised he was still alive. At the time he believed it was the right thing to do, but he soon came to understand that most wizards and witches feared the Dark Lord, even his father who had spoken highly of the Dark Lord as long as Draco could remember.

He ran up the floors of the school, trying to figure out where he could hide. He would one day die, but even knowing that he still didn't want to die young, especially not murdered. Draco wanted to die when he was old, surrounded by happiness and family, not suffering in ruins. He ran to the second floor, towards the east part of the castle, a part that wasn’t as shattered as the rest. There were almost no rooms there which he could hide in, but that part of the castle had large statues which gave him the opportunity to hide behind. He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself invisible behind the statue, struggling to hold back the tears as he heard people cast spells in different parts of the castle, or call for help, or scream in pain.

Every second as he sat behind the statue felt like an eternity. Draco closed his eyes and tried to think of something nice to take his mind off the horrors happening around him. While the thoughts helped him calm down slightly he was unable to hold back the tears, or trembling when he thought of what would happen to him if anyone discovered him. He was terrified of being found so he almost missed the silence that fell throughout the castle. Curious to what was going on he decided to go to the nearest window, or what used to be a window before it was blown up. He was able to see the courtyard and saw everyone was gathered there.

He easily recognised his aunt and the Dark Lord; they were talking with the light side. Draco was too far away to hear what they were saying, but it wasn’t difficult to guess what the Dark Lord might be telling the rebels.

That was when a large man, who Draco soon realised was Hagrid, walked into the group, holding something which caught everyone’s eyes. Looking closer Draco could see it was a body, but no ordinary body, it was Harry Potter, and the realisation of his death was made clear as McGonagall screamed.

It felt as if he’d jumped into the cold depths of the lake. Harry Potter was not supposed to die, he was the boy who lived, the one who was supposed to kill the Dark Lord. He felt faint as he watched the limp body, wondering what would happen with them all, what the Dark Lord would do to him once he was found.

The light side began yelling, telling the Death Eaters what they would do to them. They continued until the Dark Lord yelled ‘silence’ and forced them to be silent with magic. The Dark Lord then asked Hagrid to place Harry at his feet. Draco was still struggling to believe what happened and didn’t pay attention to Voldemort as he spoke. It wasn’t until Ron broke the charm that he was brought out of his strange hypnotic state. The light side once again shouted at the dark side, and the Dark Lord once again used a charm to silence them. Draco was certain he was witnessing the end of the light side when suddenly someone broke from the crowd, running towards the Dark Lord. He did not get very far, of course, and was soon facing the ground.

Draco did not recognise the rebellion, and when Bellatrix said it was Neville Longbottom he could hardly believe it. Voldemort continued to speak, telling Neville that he should join them, and to Draco’s shock, Neville rejected the offer.

“I’ll join when hell freezes over, Dumbledore’s Army!” he yelled, receiving cheering from the group behind him.

Draco was breathing heavily as he watched Neville stand fearless in front of the Dark Lord. His attention was once again broken as something shattered the glass above him and flew into the Dark Lord’s hand. As the snake man spoke about there being only one house Draco recognised the object as the sorting hat.

He wondered if he should try to escape as the rest were occupied in the front, but as the Dark Lord froze Neville and forced the hat down his face, Draco found himself too absorbed to leave. The next time the Dark Lord lifted his wand the hat was set on fire. Draco struggled to breathe as he watched his classmate burn, his heart breaking as he realised that he was watching Neville Longbottom die.

Suddenly there was chaos. Battle cries came from within the school, a giant turned a corner, yelling something Draco couldn’t make out, and centaurs were shooting arrows into the crowd of Death Eaters. As all that happened Draco found himself staring at the burning boy, somehow broke the Body-Bind Curse and threw the hat off him, but instead of attacking the Dark Lord, he pulled a silver sword out of the hat and slashed the snake’s head, the limp scaly snake crashing in front of the Dark Lord’s feet.

The Dark Lord did not have a chance to kill Neville as in the next moment Hagrid yelled “Where’s Harry!”

As Draco watched the scene in front of him Thestrals and a Hippogriff joined the fight, scratching at the giant's eyes. 

As the creatures fought the wizards and witches escaped into the castle, and Draco knew that unless he wanted to be caught in the middle of the war he needed to hide. He was afraid, and even more so as he had no wand, not that he believed he would be that much braver if he had a wand.

Holding tightly around his legs he tried again to block out the sound of the war, trying to remember good things that happened before the war began, before the darkness returned from the dead, before his father demanded his family to join the Death Eaters.

After what seemed like forever, where the castle trembled from all the curses that hit it, he heard cheering. Draco was suspicious, not certain if he should leave his hiding spot or not. If the dark side won they might decide he was a traitor and punish him, and if the light side won they could decide to punish him for being with the dark side, either way, the chance for him being punished was high.

When Draco felt brave enough to leave his hiding spot he carefully made his way down to the main hall, or what was left of it. He quickly discovered which side won as he stared at the faces of his classmates. When they saw him he could see that they were not pleased to see him. He noticed the way they held their wands, as if he was going to try and attack them. He lowered his eyes in defeat, hoping they were able to read him like an open book, not caring if they knew he’d been hiding during the whole fight.

Dust was still floating around the air, around the broken pieces of the castle. He wondered how long it would take to rebuild the school, he wondered how many children would never return to Hogwarts, and he wondered if things would have ended differently if he hadn’t been so eager to join the Death Eaters.

He was lost in his thoughts when he saw _him_. Longbottom was standing besides a big pile of the fallen castle, holding the sword in his hand, showing it to a girl who was eagerly touching it. Draco tried to look away, unable to shake off the feeling that the scene in front of him was rather personal, sexual, even if it wasn’t. Unable to keep his eyes off Neville, Draco tried to take in as much as possible, not knowing when he would see the man again, because Longbottom was no longer a boy.

The funny thing about Neville was how even while wearing a rather cozy sweater, to Draco he looked perfect, dressed in his shining armour, ready to leave for war. Draco wondered if could ever look at the man again without being reminded of how he cut the head of the snake, how he, of all people, defied the Dark Lord.

His skin reacted the instant Neville’s eyes moved from the girl into his direction, focusing on Draco. Draco did not turn his gaze away, even though he felt he should. He then wondered what Neville thought of him at that moment, if he knew just how pathetic Draco was during the war. His body continued to react to the attention he received from Neville.

Draco continued to watch Neville and the girl. He felt slightly jealous as they talked and smiled, but confused as she left and Neville began walking towards Draco. His brain told him to run, but whenever he wanted to move his legs he found them to be frozen, as if Neville’s constant gaze hypnotised him. He told himself that Neville was heading to see someone else, that Draco was the last person Neville would want to see, so when Neville did not stray from the almost straight walk up to where Draco stood, he found himself holding his breath as he couldn’t believe it.

Neville stopped right in front of Draco, offering Draco his hand. Draco stared at it a brief moment before deciding to accept it. He was amazed at how safe he felt as their hands touched, and for the first time in days he felt calm. As their hands parted after the friendly handshake Draco realised he’d been holding his breath.

“Congratulations,” Draco said as he released his breath. He found himself struggling to hold eye contact so he moved his gaze down to the sword, which Neville was still holding firmly in his hands. He would have tried to look at Neville again, but then his mind decided to betray him by wondering how the Gryffindor looked like without his clothes on. He knew it was wrong that as a war ended the one thing he thought about was someone naked. It was wrong, but yet he tried to imagine what kind of body was hidden behind the sweater.

“Want to hold it?” Neville asked, probably thinking Draco was still staring at the sword, when he was in fact staring at a completely different sword. Not wanting to seem rude he accepted the offer, feeling slightly weird as he held the heavy object in his hand.

“It’s heavier than I imagined,” he said as he kept his eyes on the jeweled sword. He liked it, but yet he had a feeling of doing something illegal as he was holding something which belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

Even though it felt wrong that a Slytherin, as well as a traitor and coward like him should hold the sword, he couldn’t help brushing his fingers over the hilt.

He heard someone not far away whisper something about a dirty Slytherin with the Gryffindor sword. Normally he would turn around and face those who dared to talk like that about him, but he was no longer the Draco Malfoy he once used to be. Knowing that what they said was true he handed the sword back to Neville, who he noticed gave the others a nasty look before returning his attention back to Draco. “Don’t listen to them, they don’t know the whole story, like what you did for Harry:”

Draco wanted to ask what he was talking about when a familiar voice called his name, or more like screamed out of joy. The next thing that happened was that he was pulled into a strong embrace. He was happy to see his mother again, but as she kept smothering him he couldn’t help noticing that Neville was smiling sweetly before leaving them.

Their reunion was interrupted shortly after by an Auror who said they would have to go with him as he knew which side the Malfoys fought. His mother was terrified, but Draco knew it was the right thing to do as they had fought on the Dark Lord’s side. However, the Auror did not get very far before Harry stopped him. Draco noticed that his once school nemesis looked far more tired than Draco remembered him, even though it wasn’t that long since he saw him last.

“If possible treat them well, Mrs Malfoy and Draco Malfoy has both been good to me, she even saved my life in the forest.”

The Auror looked slightly confused, but he didn’t question Harry’s word and surprised them all the next second. “If you wish we can let them return home, as long as we are assured they won’t run away, I know we will have our hands full once we’ve rounded all the Death Eaters.”

Draco was shocked by the announcement. He had not expected the Auror to suggest they could return home. “We promise, we won’t run,” his mother said, her hands still tightly wrapped around Draco.

“I hope you won’t mind if they take your husband, while you and Draco helped me, he’s done nothing for me and I can’t vouch for him.”

Draco noticed the change in his mother as Harry informed her a happy return home was not for the whole family, but she nodded a second later. Harry left shortly after, but the Auror stayed back to ask where they would be staying.

“We will be heading to a smaller house on the east coast, you have the destination in the records, I just don’t want to see my home at this moment.”

Once the Auror had all the information he needed they were allowed to leave. Draco felt his eyes search for that one person who made him feel safe whenever they were close, that one person he he was sure would have wizards and witches crawling all over him after the way he stood up to the Dark Lord, drooling as they wished to touch both the sword which slayed the snake, and possibly his other sword. He felt slightly disappointed as they reached the edge of the school where they could safely disapparate, he had not seen Neville at all.

“We’re finally safe,” his mother said before holding him closely, disapparating from the school to their vacation house.


	2. Chapter 2

It surprised Draco just how soon after the war ended the Ministry managed to set up the hearings. It did take two weeks, but it was still shorter than he’d expected. An owl reached their vacation home, informing his mother and him about the Malfoy hearing which was set a few days later for the whole family. Harry had spoken for them and they were allowed to return to their home after the hearing, but his father’s fate was still not decided. His mother was of course worried, but she knew that she could not argue with them even though her husband might go to prison.

Draco’s relationship with his father could have been better, but after everything he was put through for the sake of the Dark Lord, his father should be glad Draco hadn’t completely turned his back on him. Maybe things would change as the Dark Lord was finally dead, but Draco wasn’t holding his breath.

Up until then he’d been anxiously waiting for the date of their hearing, and having received the owl he should feel better, but instead all it did was make him feel sick, and he continued to feel that way until the day of the hearing.

Waking up that morning he felt sicker than the previous weeks, so sick he had to throw up. His mother, who barely let him be alone more than five minutes since the end of the war, worried about him and asked if he needed to see a healer, or if he would prefer to stay at home. Draco was no fool and knew that even though they were pardoned the Ministry would not be pleased about them not showing up to their hearing, so he cleaned up as best he could and joined his mother.

The Ministry wasn’t in perfect condition, but they had managed to restore some of it in the two weeks since the war ended. As he walked next to his mother he could feel strange eyes on him. Normally he would hold his head high and pretend it didn’t bother him, but the war had changed him and he no longer felt as secure as he once did, and therefore kept his head lowered in defeat. Even though everyone stared at them, nobody seemed to hate either him or his mother as much as he feared they would, at least they managed to hide it from their expressions, and nobody said anything rude.

They made their way to the room for their hearing. As they entered Draco wondered if it was colder in that room than the hallway, but it could only be all the eyes that were staring down at them as they took the stage. His mother didn’t seem to notice the people around them once she saw her husband. Ignoring them she ran towards him, ignoring anything she knew about proper exposure of affection and kissed him in front of everyone. The scene surprised him as he’d never seen his parents behave like that amongst strangers, but he guessed the war had changed them as well.

Nervously Draco looked around the room for anyone he might know. In reality he was looking for one specific man, but he would never admit the name out loud. He did not find that man, but he found other familiar faces, three of which he’d often tormented when they were in school. Their eyes were either on his parents or on him. He didn’t understand it, but none of their eyes were filled with loathing, not even Weasley’s.

The Minister of Magic rose and the room fell silent. Draco moved to the third chair next to his father and sat down, his head lowered. A witch listed up their crimes, then the few good things they did, which compared to their crimes wasn’t enough to get them freed. Even knowing he and his mother would go free Draco couldn’t help feeling sick again, and for a few moments he feared he would throw up in front of everyone present in the room. Fortunately for him the little he manage to eat that morning stayed in his belly.

When the witch was done she invited Harry to speak, as he had certain requests. Harry began by saying that based on their crimes they should be punished, but that he didn’t feel it would be right as they were punished often by Voldemort. Draco held his breath as Harry said his name, the name not even Death Eaters dared speak. While some people in the room looked uncomfortable, nobody interrupted Harry.

Draco wished he could say he paid attention to the trial, maybe he was, but afterwards all he could remember was how everyone stared at them, how their dislike for his family seemed to glow from their eyes. He could remember other things as well, like how he kept hearing the words guilty and punishment over and over again, and how uncomfortable the chair was, as well as how hot and cold he seemed to be at the same time. Those were the things he remembered clearly after they left the room, after they were all freed. Draco could not believe it, even as they left the Ministry he kept expecting someone to tell them it was all a cruel joke and he and his whole family would be sent off to Azkaban.

Even the next day he continued to fear it was all a mistake and that they would come for them, but the only one who entered their vacation home was his father.

“We’re finally a family again,” his mother would say and hug both of them. Draco was glad they were all free, but looking at his father, who was still looking as depressed as before the fall of the Dark Lord, he wondered if they were in fact whole.

Once his father was settled Draco decided he needed some time to think about his future. Finding it difficult to think in the house he decided to take a long walk out to the sea, which wasn’t too far away from their house.

On his way to the sea he thought about his family, about what would happen with them once everything was back to normal; that was _if_ things would ever return to how they once used to be. He knew that if the war never happened he would be expected to decide on a profession, and then finding a partner and settling down. However, the war changed everything, and instead of looking for a job he wanted, he needed to see what kind of job someone might be willing to give him. Finding a partner was just as challenging, if not more as a relationship could not be as easily terminated as a work contract could.

Finding someone would not be easy. They would both have to like each other, which was easier said than done as the cursed tattoo on his arm would remind them of his past, of all the wrong he’s done, or all the wrong he stood for. There were always people who would want to date him because of his name or blood, but Draco didn’t want just anyone, and he certainly didn’t want someone who deep down were twisted and dark like his aunt.

If things were different he knew of one certain person he would try to date, but as he doubted the person would even bother with him Draco tried to put it out of his mind. He thought that maybe if the war hadn’t happened things would be easier between him and that man he had fallen for. He knew that if there was no war, Draco would never have seen Neville in the same light, and Neville might never have grown into the the man who Draco found himself fantasizing about.

He kept playing the scene over and over in his head, the scene of Neville refused to give in, how he pulled the sword out of the hat and how he slayed that snake. A chill passed through him as he remembered Neville later, as he offered Draco to hold the sword. Neville had probably received many offers from young girls, and probably even from boys who would love to have a piece of him. Draco was certain of it as no fool would give up the chance to be with a Pure Blooded war hero.

He had decided, he would look for a job as soon as his parents decided it was time to return to society, and he would not be too picky, as the chance for anyone wanting to hire him was slim. He would wait with finding a partner until he knew he could give them a life they deserved.

“Draco, where have you been!” his mother yelled as he entered the house.

“I went out on a walk, needed to clear my mind.” He could see how worried she was, the lines on her face having deepened since the war started, making her look far older than she was. “You don’t need to worry about me, there are no Death Eaters here.” He knew perfectly well what she feared, as she’d often warned him about the danger outside while his father was in Azkaban. He foolishly believed that as his father was finally with them she would turn her attention to him, but he guessed he was wrong.

“Draco,” his father called from the living room. Draco didn’t feel like facing his father, but he couldn’t disobey the man, even though he strongly wanted to. Biting his lower lip he slowly made his way to his father’s side, waiting for the older man to continue.

His father was in worse condition than his mother, having suffered far more under the Dark Lord’s rule, then drinking to forget the humiliation. Azkaban couldn’t have been good for him either, but for some reason Draco doubted it was worse than being tormented at the Dark Lord’s hand. At least Draco would gladly accept Azkaban instead of facing the Dark Lord again, especially as the dementors were no longer guarding the prisoners.

“Draco,” his father repeated, making him nervous. “I’ve not been a good father, I know that, but I hope you won’t blame me for all the wrongs our family went through.” Draco opened his mouth to tell his father he didn’t blame him, only to be silenced by his father as he continued. “I’m not saying I’m not to blame, but I hope you know I only meant the best for our family.”

His mother entered the room and sat down opposite of his father, her expression calmer than when Draco first returned home.

“I don’t wish for you to suffer more than you have, and I’m willing to send you to France to live with some relatives if you want. They can help you find a job, and start a life which I doubt you’ll get here. People might one day forget about what we’ve done, but I fear I’ve messed things up far more than the first time.” 

Draco didn’t know how things would be once his father returned, for some reason he imagined his father would demand he should continue to follow his orders and be the good boy he was once destined to be. What he hadn’t expected was for him to offer a way out of the mess.

“I’m grateful for the offer, but I’ve sort of accepted this life, here in England. I know it won’t be easy, but I’m a Malfoy, and we always hold our heads high and pull through.” He thought he saw a proud smile cross his father’s lips right then, but it was soon exchanged for a grim look as he sipped his drink. Draco wanted his father to stop drinking, but as he was the son he chose to stay silent. His mother on the other hand didn’t hide how pleased she was with his answer. She jumped up and hugged him, kissing his cheek a few times before returning to her chair again.

“Your decision to stay might not be what I wish from you, but I accept it. I will of course try to guide you the best I can, but you’re a man now and able to make your own decisions.”

“Thank you. While I am technically a man, I don’t feel like one and will gladly accept any guidance. I hoped that you might help me on a matter I’ve been thinking about.”

“Yes?”

“Before the war jobs would probably be thrown at me, with offers of great wealth and influence. Sadly that might not be the case at the moment, but I still want to find a job. I wondered if you knew someone who might be willing to help me out.”

“I might know of a few who might help you, if they’re still around that is. I will send them an owl later today, and hopefully we’ll receive an answer soon.” Draco nodded, pleased his father was not giving up just yet. He then excused himself and entered his bedroom where he spent the remaining evening thinking about the second problem he faced on his walk, finding someone who might want him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months passed by where the only exciting thing which happened was Draco being given a job in the Ministry by one of his father’s older friends, a man who Draco was surprised was still willing to help them, especially as the man himself had never participated in any Dark matters. Maybe that was why he was willing to help them, because he was simply that nice.

The job itself wasn’t exciting, but it gave him the experience he lacked, and would maybe open doors to new and better position later.

Every day he went to work like the good boy he was, glad most of the glares and whispers had stopped after the first two weeks. He could still see hostile behaviour, but they let him be so he ignored them as well.

His life was passing by in the same tempo when it changed once again. It was during one of his slower days at the Office of Contract Control and Regulations he decided to go down to the cafeteria to get coffee, as tea was losing its effect on him. He was standing in line when someone he hadn’t expected to see walked up to him.

“Hi,” said a slightly familiar voice. Looking up at the other man he was surprised to realise Neville was talking to him.

“Hi,” he replied, insecure about what else to add as he hadn’t expected anyone talking to him.

While Draco was tall, the other man had grown quite a bit as well, and was also no longer fat as he once was. He then wondered when the changes happened. Maybe it was before the war ended, before Neville slayed the snake with a sword like a character in one of the paintings he once saw when he was younger.

He soon realised Neville had said something while he’d been fantasising about Neville in a silver armour. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked rather stupidly. The line moved forward and Draco took a step towards the counter, there were still two other in front of him so he still had time to talk with Neville.

“I asked what you were doing here.”

“I work here, in the Office of Contract Control and Regulations.” He didn’t know why he told him exactly where he was working, as it would have been better to let Neville imagine he was once again on top, but he found himself wanting to confess everything to the man.

“That sounds exciting.”

Draco couldn't be sure if he was joking or not. “Not exciting, but it gives me some experience. What are you doing here?” He added the question as it was rude not to ask.

“I’m taking an Herbology exam, amongst other exams.”

“Oh?” It was all he could say, as he had no idea how to chat with someone he used to bully.

“I’m not going to bore you with details, as I doubt you care about that subject. Hopefully I get good marks and will be given a spot in a study group that is heading into the jungle in South America, they have plans of studying exotic plants.”

“That sounds far more exciting than my job,” Draco admitted. The line moved again, and Draco found himself wishing time stopped as he wanted to chat more with Neville.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make it sound as if I think I’m better,” Neville appologised, almost angering Draco with his kindness.

“No, it’s ok, it’s the truth.” When Neville smiled Draco swallowed hard.

The line moved again, and Draco had to place his order.

“I guess I better go, wouldn’t want to be late to my exam,” Neville said as Draco finished placing his order. Knowing he would leave saddened Draco, but he couldn’t ask him to stay, especially as Neville had something important to do. Neville said goodbye and left, Draco barely managed to be polite and reply before Neville disappeared around the corner. Draco’s coffee was done a minute later, and he could return to his boring desk job.

The rest of that day passed with him feeling uneasy about something. At the time he couldn’t describe his feelings, as he was unable to make any sense of them. It wasn’t before he lay down to sleep that evening that it suddenly hit him. He was uneasy because the feeling he felt was adoration, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe his choice of word was stronger than the feeling itself, but Draco was unable to think straight, and every time he thought about Neville he felt slightly sick, which he realised was normal as he remembered how it was to have a crush on someone. He knew he felt something deeper for Neville, but he thought those feelings would pass as time flew by.

That night he tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep as his thoughts of everything that happened since that day at Hogwart haunted him. Since the day Neville stood up to the Dark Lord, since Neville showed everyone that he was just as brave as Harry Potter. It was about two in the morning when he gave up and went to find one of the potions his parents often took during their sleepless nights, knowing there would be no sleep without them.

~o~

His life continued the next day as if nothing special happened, his existence as dull as the lunch he brought that day. He knew there was nothing he could do about his crush on Neville and tried his hardest to forget about the other man who he couldn’t help admiring.

Each day that followed was just as dull, and he wondered just how long he was able to stand his life before he would go crazy.

It was during one of those dull days that he came across something special, something that would change his life.

_Demand to court based on Pure Blood family laws 71-599_

The title caught his attention. As he continued to read on he was shocked by the old law the girl was taking advantage of. He looked for the correct book which contained the information about the specific law, having to make sure it did not contain some illegal demands; it was after all his job, but he also wanted to know more about the old law. The Witch wanted to court a Wizard, which wasn’t surprising based on the title itself. What did surprise Draco was how the law was built up for any Pure Blooded families. There would be one week where the wizard could hand in a complaint, but it had to be a valid reason for her demand to be rejected. Once the week ended a magical contract would be drawn up which required them to meet a minimum of ten times in the time of three months. If either broke the contract they would have to compensate the other party, if they both agreed to break the contract no compensation was needed. Once every demand in the contract was held and the time ended neither one could ask anything of the other.

Within the law there was regulations against it being used for economical gaining, so no witch or wizard could use the law simply to get rich. Even though Draco was not as rich as he once used to be he would demand no money from Neville.

He put the book down, realising just what he was thinking of doing. The law was genuine, and there was nothing wrong in using it to get something he wanted, he was after all a Slytherin, and almost expected to do something sneaky. _Am I really thinking of doing it? What would people say? How would Neville react?_

He continued to read. Becoming rich was one of the things which could break the contract, but it wasn’t the only thing. If either discovered that one was not a Pure Blood it was also a reason to break the contract. However, it said nothing about same sex demands, which meant either the ones writing the law did not think about the possibility, or they didn’t care.

_Should I do it?_ he asked himself. The law required only ten meetings, something he was certain Neville could do, even if he was basically blackmailed into meeting Draco. It was sad he had to go to such lengths to meet someone, and maybe he should have been braver and asked Neville out on a real date, but he was afraid of being turned down.

It was pathetic, but he still pulled out a quill and parchment and began to add all the info he needed. Once done he placed it in the pile of documents his master was working on, as it was illegal to file papers containing stuff about themselves, or someone they knew. Draco folded the parchment and put it in the pile, wondering what the old man would say once he saw the document. Feeling sick he returned to his desk and continued working on his own cases.

The man said nothing, he didn’t even lift his eyebrow and stare at Draco as he read the parchment. Draco wondered what he would have done had he come across a parchment involving _his_ apprentice, if he would say something or maybe fire him. Then again, the old man hadn’t judged him when his father asked for a job after he’d been accused of all those bad things, so why would he judge him for wishing to be with someone?

Two days later an owl arrived to his home informing him that a copy of his demand had been sent to Mr Longbottom, and that Neville had one week to come forward with any reason why the contract should not be set in action. The reason had the be more than a simple _I don’t like him_ , but Draco wondered if _I’m not gay_ was a strong and valid reason.

He heard nothing that day, no angry Longbottom’s at the door of his parents’ house, no Howlers sent with an owl. He was still nervous and was certain he could throw up, but he didn’t.

It wasn’t before the second day, Sunday afternoon, that the Longbottom’s let him know they’ve received the demand.

It was the grandmother who paid him a visit. She looked ridiculous in the dress and hat, resembling the one Neville made Snape, or the boggart of Snape, wear all those years ago. “Mr Malfoy,” she said in a sharp voice. Draco felt small as he stood in front of her, and his stomach began to protest again. “Do you have any idea why I might have come?”

Draco nodded, then, as she stared at him, he took a few steps out of the doorway and let her enter. As she entered she ignored him and walked into the living room, then sat down in his father’s chair and waited. Luckily his parents went out to visit one of their friends, one of the few they had left, so they wouldn’t witness whatever Mrs Longbottom planned to do or say.

“Tea?” he offered, feeling relieved when she shook her head, the hat looking as it would fall off her head any minute as her movements were sharp and determined.

She opened her purse, then pulled out a parchment. He noticed it was a copy of his demand. She unfolded it, stared at it and then moved her gaze up at him. He wondered if she was skilled in wandless magic as he couldn’t move, at all. Maybe she planned to cast a curse on him, or kill him right then, or maybe she would make him kill himself. Whatever his fears was, she did nothing of that sort.

“I’m old enough to remember when this law was commonly used between Pure Blood families, to keep their lines pure, to strengthen family bonds, or to simply gain power. One of my brother went through two contracts back then, the first not working out for him, or her, but the second being a far better match.” He didn’t know what to say, clearly she wasn’t there to kill him. “You may sit,” she told him, and only then did he notice he was still standing. Obeying he sat down across her, still struggling to relax.

“What are your intentions behind this demand?” she asked him.

Draco had many reasons, but as she waited for a good explanation he knew his reasons were pathetic. “Because I like him,” Draco admitted.

“Like?” Her glare turned colder, and he was sure she would curse him if he said anything she did not approve of. “By what he’s told me you’ve never liked him, all you’ve done was to mock and bully him.”

“I’ve changed.” She said nothing then, just stared at him, her eyes barely blinking. She hadn’t cursed him, but her eyes had their own curse. He wondered if he should tell her he only wanted to see Neville as a friend, all he wanted was to be near someone who did not judge him, but before he could say another word she continued.

“If you have changed you would not forced him into seeing you, instead you would ask him out properly, not hiding behind an ancient courting laws. This action makes me think you’re hiding something, that this is all a setup. Are you looking for compensation? My family, although not as rich as yours once were, is quite wealthy, is that the reason? Or are you trying to gain social points by dating my grandson?”

“I was afraid,” he muttered, needing to get it off his chest. “I saw him, when he slayed the snake’s head off with that sword. Afterwards he let me hold his sword, I mean…” he was nervous, didn’t know what to say, but was still able to recognise moments where he was making a fool out of himself.

“I know what you mean, Mr Malfoy, my grandson told me about the war, about the sword. He also told me that the only time you met after that was in the Ministry, and that you said nothing which would make him think you liked him. Did you now?”

“Did what?” he felt rather stupid right then, especially as she gave him a rather disappointing look the next moment. “I didn’t say anything, I was afraid, and I didn’t really understand what I was feeling.” She nodded.

“And why did you chose to send this demand?”

“I was afraid that if I asked him to be my friend he would say no, and after everything that has happened I was afraid of being rejected.”

“Are you trying to trick him into something? What are your compensation demands?”

“None.” He could see she did not believe him, he wouldn’t either if the roles had been reversed. “I know this is difficult to believe, but I want nothing from him, except for his company. Maybe I’m lacking enough social stimulation and imagine his kind words mean more, but I don’t expect much. All I want are those ten meetings, and then we can go our separate ways. I don’t care if he’s gay or straight, I only want to have ten meetings. I don’t want to hurt him, and I’m willing to sign over my inheritance if that’s what it takes for you to believe me.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Draco watched her, wondering if she was real or not. What Pure Blood family would not use the chance to ruin another family? Especially a family who had hurt so many?

He was beginning to calm down when the front door opened and his parents walked into the house. Draco stared at them, they stared at Mrs Longbottom, and she greeted them politely.

“What do we owe the pleasure?” his mother said as she entered the room. “Draco, you’ve forgotten the tea.” He knew her mother missed the good kind of society, the kind where you weren’t afraid of someone cursing or killing you, and he was almost happy to see her return to her old self, if the situation had been different.

“He did offer, but I didn’t want any. I’m here on the behalf of my grandson. Young Mr Malfoy send in a demand based on the Pure Blood law 71-599.” Draco watched as his mother paled, her eyes blank as she stared at Draco. His father on the other hand behaved completely different, he stormed out of the house.

“Draco,” his mother whispered. He knew then that maybe he should had confronted his parents before he did it, but it was too late. “Are you sure you’ve thought this through?” He was pleasantly surprised by his mother’s response, both because he’d never really told her he was gay, but also because she wasn’t telling him how stupid she thought he’d been for doing something as reckless. He nodded, a lump forming in his throat, it became harder to breathe as his love for his mother increased even more.

“Am I free to discuss this issue with your parents?” Mrs Longbottom asked quickly. Draco nodded, knowing he should probably have included them before.

“Your son has just informed me that his intentions are not marriage, even if I believe he somewhat wishes that outcome.” Draco did not look at the two, ashamed of the length he’d gone to in order to have a friend.

“No?” His mother’s voice sounded slightly disappointed.

“It seems he wishes to make a friend.” Draco looked up, both women were watching him. “I can not speak on my grandson’s behalf as of yet I do not know what his answer will be, but I guess he will not mind agreeing to the terms if all you want is a companion. However, you must know that even though you’re using a law that is still active, my grandson, and many others as well, will argue against it as it’s old fashioned, they will not understand your reason.”

Draco nodded to show her he understood. The truth was that he hadn’t thought of what others would say, mostly because his closest friends had better things to do than to see him during their spare time, not that he blamed them as they were trying to live their lives.

“Well, you might not have thought this through, but I will admit I admire your guts. I will take this information back to my grandson and see what he has to say, I’m sure you know how difficult it is to refuse an offer using this law, so even though he might not be interested you would still get those ten meetings.” Mrs Longbottom said goodbye to both him and his mother and then left.

“Draco.” His mother’s voice was soft, there was no anger.

“Yes Mother?”

“I wish you would have told me before.” Draco wasn’t sure what she meant, but apologised nonetheless, knowing it was either about his sexuality, him being lonely, or him doing something as stupid like using an old law in order to force someone into being a friend.

They didn’t hear back from his Father until later that night. Draco was brushing his teeth when the front door opened and his mother said something. His father did not answer, instead he went straight to bed. There was nothing Draco could do or say, not that late anyway, so he finished up and went to bed, knowing he would have to face his father the next day.

~o~ 

His father did not come down while Draco ate breakfast. His mother said he was sleeping, but Draco wasn’t sure if he should believe her or not. He chose to accept her answer instead of arguing, knowing that his father would most likely tell Draco exactly what he thought of his actions once he returned from work.

The day was rather uneventful, nobody except for his boss spoke to him, and all they talked about was safe topics like quidditch, as they were both fans of the same team.

When it was time to go home Draco wanted to stay at work longer, as he doubted any conversation that would be waiting for him was a good one.

As he feared, his father was sitting alone in the living area, calling him in as soon as he’d undressed in the hallway.

“Draco,” his father said, in a far calmer voice than Draco expected. There was a long silence where Draco began to wonder if his father expected him to say something, but then he continued in the same slow way as he began.

“You never told us about your sexual preference, and we never thought about asking as you were always interested in girls.” Silence. So far his father hadn’t yelled, which had to be a good sign.

Draco appologised.

“I know my behaviour yesterday was rude, and the next time I see Mrs Longbottom I’ll apologise. However, you should at least have let us know about it before going around and using ancient laws you know nothing about. Your mother said you did it because you feel lonely, which I’m sure you know my answer to.” Draco did, but his father’s opinion was mostly based on how their family used to be, when they had so many acquaintances they couldn’t keep up with all.

“What’s done is done, the only thing that can end such a contract would be if Longbottom had strong reasons against you, which I doubt he has. I will admit I’m surprised by your choice, but I guess I should be pleased you’ve chosen someone Pure Blooded, of a good family.” Draco wondered how his father would have reacted if he’d chosen someone poor of dubious blood status.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you or Mother, I’ve never really thought about all of this. Up until the war I accepted you would pick a wife for me, but then the war happened and everything changed.”

“And you thought that even if we were on the wrong side we would not be able to find you a wife? Or a husband, if that was what you really wanted?” Draco nodded, shamed by his lack of faith in his father.

His father then asked Draco if he could get him a drink, something he agreed to both because his father had no wand, or house elf, but also because Draco felt it was the least he could do after having shamed him like that.

Then they sat together in silence, both sipping at their drinks. Draco cringed slightly as his throat burned, but the burn was nothing compared to the extreme pain he would feel if his father had not agreed to Draco’s choice.

Draco did not see his mother before he went to bed. She knocked on his door and entered, her sweet caring smile telling him everything would be just fine. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Fine,” he replied, hoping she could not hear just how nervous he was.

“I wished you’d told me before, maybe then things would have been different.”

“When before? By the time I know I was interested in boys the war had started.” He could see the sadness that crossed her face, sadness which made him feel guilty by his choice of words. “I don’t blame you, I blame the Dark Lord, I blame his followers who brought him back.” She smiled, then placed a cool hand on his forehead.

“My sweet sweet boy, you deserved so much more than what you’ve received.”

Draco lay there and thought about what she said as she left. _Did he deserve more?_ He wanted to say yes, but still felt like he didn’t deserve anything. He wanted to blame others for everything bad happening in his life, but he couldn’t. He could almost remember the pride he felt as he stood in front of the Dark Lord that first time, how nice it was to be praised for the bad things he did or thought about muggle borns, or blood traitors. He thought he was so mature, and that his future would be so much better being a Death Eater. His mother told him not to go, warned him that he would regret it, but his father blinded him with promises he never kept.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day an owl arrived to his place with a copy of the contract which would be signed three days later. They would both have to meet at the given location, and bring at least one witness each who knew the identity of both parts.

Three days, three long days, or short, depending on the mood he was in as he waited. His palms were already damp, and he felt slightly ill as he thought about seeing Neville again. Draco then wondered what Neville would say or do, if he would be angry or disappointed. Out of those two options he prefered Neville to be angry with him and his choice.

Carefully he folded the parchment and got ready for work.

The days passed slowly by, but at night as he lay in bed he wondered where the day had gone, and then he struggled to breathe as anxiety caught a hold of him. He struggled to sleep as nightmares would haunt him. He also would fear being outside alone as he feared what people might do if they discovered what he had done, but nothing happened to him. 

The days were rather uneventful, and in the end he found himself standing outside of the office in which they would sign the contract. He was dressed rather nicely, not wanting to look like a slob in front of whoever was on the other side of the door waiting for him. He knew Neville was in there, but he didn’t know who his witness, or witnesses were.

“Are you ready?” his mother asked, trying to conceal just how concerned she was about what he was about to do. Even if he wanted to stop everything he knew it was too late, there were rules against the demand being broken.

“Do you think I made a mistake?” he asked his mother, his heart beating faster than he was used to.

“I think you should have asked us before you did it, but I don’t think this is a mistake, and you’ve made a good choice.” Draco smiled, knowing he should stop feeling sorry for himself as he was the reason for them being gathered there.

Taking a deep breath he released it slowly, then placed his hand on the door handle and pulled the door open.

He was pleasantly surprised to see only five people inside the room. Neville, his grandmother, Thomas and Finnigan from school, and a stranger who was holding the documents.

Draco could tell that Neville’s friends were not pleased with him, but it didn’t look like they wanted to curse him so he didn’t reach for his own wand. Neville on the other hand surprised Draco by looking as if he was pleased to be there. Draco wanted to be happy, but as he didn’t know Neville he decided not to get too excited.

“Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy,” Mrs Neville said kindly, breaking the silence which filled the room once they entered.

They all greeted each other before turning their attention to the man standing with the contract.

He introduced himself as George Skar, and then said a few things they needed to know about the contract. Draco had read the rulebook and knew all of it, but he noticed the surprised expressions of Neville’s friends.

“Is anything unclear?” Nobody said a word, having understood the rather simple laws that lay behind the contract. They all signed, Draco with his mother, Neville with his grandmother and two friends. Soon after they all received a copy and were free to leave.

Draco had not thought about what would happen after the contract was signed, and felt rather silly as he stood there and watched the others leave to room.

“I’ve prepared something for us to eat, to celebrate this unorthodox way of making friends,” Mrs Longbottom said and showed them the basket. “Maybe we should move this to the park, it’s such a lovely day outside.” Nobody said anything against her suggestion, so they all walked out of the building to the park which lay close by. Mrs Longbottom walked with his mother, Thomas and Finnigan behind them, and Draco and Neville at the back, neither man daring to speak or look at each other.

It was a nice day outside, not too warm, but neither chilly as the autumn often was. Mrs Longbottom pulled out food from the basket and his mother helped her, chatting about something he couldn’t hear as they were too far away.

“May we have a word with you?” Neville’s friends asked, watching Draco closely. Draco cast a glance at Neville and could see he was about to say something, but when he noticed Draco’s glance he said nothing.

“Sure,” Draco answered, not wanting to be on bad terms with Neville’s friends, not that he expected the contract to lead anywhere as he didn’t even know if Neville liked boys.

They didn’t walk far, and the rest of the group could still see them, so clearly they weren’t going to hex him.

“What are your intentions with Neville?” Finnigan said, his chest all puffed out. He was shorter than Draco, but clearly that wasn’t an issue for him.

“We know what this contract is really for, even though you’ve told his grandmother you only want a friend.” Thomas was taller than Draco, and made him feel tiny as he was trying to come up with an answer that would please them.

“I have a crush on him,” he said, short and simple. It was clear to him they had not expected that answer, but neither one said anything. “Yes, I might have done it at first because I thought it would give me something I thought I could never have, but that changed as I thought about it.”

“What didn’t you think you could have?” Finnigan asked.

“A chance, with a war hero.” The two looked surprised, then shared a look that seemed to be a conversation itself.

“Look here,” Thomas said, closing the space between them, forcing Draco to look up even more. “If you hurt him,” he said calmly.

“You will kill me?” Draco asked.

“No, of course not.” He looked slightly offended by Draco’s suggestion, which confused Draco as he would most likely have said it if the roles had been reversed.

“We haven’t really thought about what we will do, or if we will do anything at all,” Finnigan added. “But be sure we will have no respect for you, not that we have any respect for you after what you did in the war. And I don’t care what Neville says, we will tell others about what you did and how you treated him.”

They were quiet then, the two friends watching Draco closely as if they waited him to say something.

“I won’t hurt him, I promise.” They didn’t look convinced, but it was the best Draco could give them.

“Fine, we trust you for now.” Thomas said.

“You better not disappoint us,” Finnigan added.

The two were far more happy as they all returned to the rest of the group. The two older women were eating a sandwich and drinking tea, Nevill was standing in the same spot as before, watching Draco and his friends as they returned. Thomas leaned down to Neville and whispered something in his ear, Finnigan slapped his arm twice, and then the two went to eat something.

“I hope they weren’t too harsh, I told them not to do it,” Neville said, apologising for his two friends.

“No, they were quite nice, considering what I’ve done.” Neville smiled, then looked at the group around the picnic basket.

“I’m sorry,” Draco apologised, deciding to use the moment to clear the air between them before they joined the group. “I shouldn’t have taken a moment to think about what I was about to do, but I…” he trailed off, not sure what to say, or how to say what he was really feeling.

“I just assumed you were too afraid to ask me out like any normal person would have,” Neville said. Draco stared, unsure if Neville was joking or not.

Joining the small party Draco thought about Neville and his small joke, wondering if it was all a joke, or if he was hinting to his own sexuality. He wanted to know the answer at once, but he would have at least ten dates where he had the chance to ask.

Putting all such thoughts out of his mind he tried to enjoy the rest of the pleasant day with the group.


End file.
